


Because friends don't fuck!

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Series: The Conrad Chronicles [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Conrad and Connor are brothers, Conrad loves Connor, Friendship, Gavin is trying to hit on him, He's named Conrad in this, M/M, Male Friendship, Smoking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but has no success, but it's just in the background, but it's not Reed900, so this is incest in a way, they're not gonna fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Conrad and Gavin are friends since High School.Gavin is desperate and in search of a partner. But Conrad just has his brother in mind.As Gavin tries to hit on him, he clears up the boundaries.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: The Conrad Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Because friends don't fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot which explains how Gavin's and Conrad's acquaintance has developed into a friendship.
> 
> This oneshot belongs to another work I have uploaded on Ao3 and plays in the same universe: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577546 (this work is just about Conrad and Connor)
> 
> Music recommendation: Calum Scott - What I miss most (to get the swing of the story)

It was just 07:30 am, but Conrad sat at the table of his and Connor's apartment for one hour because he couldn't sleep anymore. He had a free lecture in the morning, but he just had stood up.

In front of him stood a mug of coffee on the table. He stirred it with a spoon, even if it wasn't necessary. It was still dark outside (typical for a day in January), and he had lit on the little kitchen lamp since anything else would have stung in his eyes.

Connor had been sleeping as he had left him. He had just put on some boxers and his T-shirt before he went over to the kitchen. The cold of the apartment made him shiver, but the coffee would warm him up.

"You should take a break and lay down again, Conrad," he heard his brother say.

"I can't."

Connor sighed and came over to lay his arms around his shoulders. "You just had two hours of sleep last night." He planted a kiss on Conrad's temple before moving to his neck.

"Yeah... and I do know exactly, who's responsible for this!" Conrad murmured, on his lips a cheeky grin. He turned his head to look at his brother.

Connor chuckled. "Your fault if you sleep in my bed."

Conrad didn't have time to say another word since his brother kissed him softly. Their kiss was gentle and timid. Everything still felt so new, so strange... so good. Two months had passed since Conrad and Connor had decided to start their relationship.

"Come... I can pass my psychology lecture..."

"You shouldn't," Conrad said and nudged Connor's nosetip with his.

"I know... but..."

"Nothing 'but'. You'll go!" Conrad told him and planted another kiss on his lips.

Connor sighed. "Well, if I overstrained you then I'm sorry," Connor said, almost sounding offended, but set on a grin.

Conrad smirked, and as Connor reached the door of his bedroom, he turned his head.

"And I thought doing it as often as we do would increase your stamina at least a _bit_."

Now Conrad pointed with his index finger at him. "Watch your sassy mouth, otherwise I..."

"Otherwise what, _brother_? You're gonna spank me?" Connor asked, and his hand wandered to his shirt, which had been too short anyway and lifted it to present Conrad his bare ass. "You're welcome!"

While he laughed and went to his bedroom, Conrad dropped his gaze, and he buried his face in his palm.

Connor had turned his whole world upside down. He was still scared that someone could catch them but at least at home, they could act like a real couple.

"Please! As much as I love your naughty ass, put on some clothes, Connor. At least some shorts," he said.

So many things had changed, but he felt good with it.

As Connor came back, he was dressed up in his usual clothes and went over to the coffee machine to fill up his thermo cup.

"You have five minutes," Conrad said, and Connor sighed.

"I know. Do you have a free lecture later so we can meet at the cafeteria?" Connor asked.

They did that often in their free time and if it was just for having a coffee together.

"Sadly No. And I already told you that Gavin wanted to come over later, didn't I?"

Connor looked at him, slightly confused. "No, you haven't."

"Oh..." Conrad replied.

"Honestly, you really need a break, my dear. Otherwise, I'm gonna see you breakdown somewhen," Connor said, but Conrad shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fuck!"

"Swear Jar!"

"Yeah, yeah..." His arm sunk on the table. "Gavin wanted me to help him with something. He has some certain task where he could use my help." Conrad was thinking. "Maybe I should turn him down for today," he said. His glance seemed stressed.

Now Connor took his thermo cup and went over to him. "Just think about it," he murmured and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I have to go. Even if I don't want to," he said, and Conrad slung his arm around his waist to pull him towards him.

He dug his face in his shirt at the level of his stomach and took a deep breath. Connor's odour was breathtaking and just felt for Conrad like everything he needed and always wanted. "I love you..." he muttered before he let him go.

"Love you too!" Connor said before he left him.

Conrad thought about to ditch a lecture and go back to bed again. But that was something that always had been against his structures. Missing lectures... It was something that he never considered before this thing with his brother had started.

In the meantime, he knew that he wasn't ace but demisexual. In terms of relationships, he just had made a bad experience, at least as he had made contact first with it.

Within the next moment, Gavin appeared in front of his inner eye.  
Yeah, with Gavin it had been different. It had proofed him that this with Gavin had been better as with anyone else he had ever met and considered as a friend.

Gavin had been more than that, even if they had never been together.

***

"Do I really have to join you again? You already know I can't stand this kind of things."

It had been a year before Conrad went to the University.

A year in which he was alone.  
Without Connor.

He had left him! And even if it was normal and Conrad would follow him just one year later, it felt like a betrayal what Connor had done.

Conrad felt alone. Everything he had left was Gavin.

That guy who he got known at High School. And who always got on his nerves if it came to parties and stuff.

"Come on, Conrad. You'll learn to like it if you've done it a few times."

"I joined you last time, and you left me there, sitting beside a girl. Can't we please just go to a café or something like that?" Conrad asked, and Gavin sighed.

"Once more and I promise that it won't happen again, okay?"

"You promise me?" Conrad wanted to know.

"Yes," Gavin said and lifted his hand to show Conrad his crooked pinky. "Pinky promise!"

First, Conrad didn't want to lean in, but then he did, and they hooked their pinkies together.

"I'll warn you. If I'm gonna end up with a guy or a girl, who's molesting me while you're dicking around, I'm gonna lose it!"

Gavin chuckled. "I promised and will hold on that, okay?"

***

"Conrad, I..."

"Just go and do your business, Gavin. I'll wait outside!" Conrad said a little unnerved. The party had pulled on his composure.

"Really?" Gavin asked, and Conrad rolled his eyes.

"Yes!"

Gavin patted him on his shoulder and left.

"I hope you'll at least use a condom..." he mumbled and stood up. He had to get out of there. His mind yearned for a cigarette. Outside he pulled out the package of cigarettes and his newly bought short cigarette holder. He prepared one cigarette and lit it. After inhaling the smoke, he closed his eyes.

Gavin wouldn't take long. Within the last two parties, Conrad had waited for around ten minutes until Gavin came back. His face flushed of arousal and with his hair messed up. Gladly today, Conrad hadn't to deal with someone else. Whereby that girl from last time had been quite amusing because she wasn't even interested in the party as well and had been unnerved just like Conrad.

They had shared a cigarette and agreed to drink a coffee one day. But in the end, it had been one of those promises which would never be kept. 

However, it had been nice in a way. This girl had also brought up that thing with the short cigarette holder.

"You would look so rad if you had one of these!" she had said. So Conrad just had tried it, and he loved it. It had something special. Even if he couldn't explain what it was.

Gladly the temperatures outside had some mercy. He could just wear his turtleneck shirt without a jacket. A light summer breeze stroked his face, and Conrad enjoyed the silence.

While he waited, he thought about home, his brother... How much he missed him and that it wasn't right that he thought of him leaving for the University as a betrayal.

But even Gavin had some company. At least for a while...

Conrad was alone.

In the end, he assumed this was a fact which would never change. At least as long as this thing with his brother kept his mind busy. What was absurd enough anyway.

"Can we leave now?" he heard Gavin's voice right next to him.

Conrad just turned his head and looked at Gavin, who seemed disappointed. He took another drag of his cigarette and Gavin narrowed his eyes.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, looking at the cigarette holder.

Conrad inhaled once more and handed the cigarette over to Gavin.

"I don't wanna know who gave you the idea to use something like this but you're looking like a fucking aristocrat with that fucking thing in your mouth and this damn turtleneck." He took a drag and gave it back to Conrad, who stuck it in his mouth and grinned while he showed his teeth.

"You had a good time?" Conrad asked him. He knew Gavin would say "No", but he wanted to tease him since he had left him on his own again.

Gavin shook his head. "Just let us get away from here. Let's go somewhere else or so." He sounded seriously depressed.

They went over to the nearby park. It was dark, but thankfully some street lights gave them the possibility to see each other.

"You're a little quiet, don't you think?" Conrad asked him, and Gavin just replied with a grumpy sound.

Then suddenly Gavin stopped and looked at Conrad. "I have enough of this bullshit."

Conrad narrowed his eyes but let him talk.

"Party after party. It's always the same, and nothing gets stuck. It's just..." He made some gestures with his hand, whereas Conrad concluded everything felt senseless for him.

"Gavin I would highly recommend you get a girlfriend... or a boyfriend. Whatever you prefer and consider fitting," Conrad said, on his lips a slight smirk.

Gavin groaned. "That's what I was trying to say, but..."

"You're not able to admit that you're too desperate trying." Conrad was still amused, and Gavin lifted his brow.

"Maybe?" he replied.

Conrad chuckled slightly.

"You know, I..."

Conrad got the impression that there was something else Gavin didn't tell him. His gaze got serious since Gavin didn't seem to be amused.

Then Gavin approached Conrad and stopped as he was just a few inches apart from him.

Conrad observed him. Gavin was blushing, he avoided Conrad's glance, and his hands seemed to sweat. Now Conrad leaned his head back and lifted a brow. "Are you trying to hit on me or something?" he asked Gavin, and now Gavin looked at him.

"Why not Conrad? We're friends, aren't we?"

"I think we are. But I didn't know we're over the point to consider certain benefits."

Now Gavin sounded cheeky. "Why? Not?"

Conrad frowned. "Because friends just don't fuck?" he said as if it was something completely normal and now Gavin retreated.

"It would be nice if you just would pull that stick out of your ass Conrad. Can't you just relax a bit?"

"In terms of having sex with a friend, I'm afraid I can't!" In a way, Conrad was shocked that Gavin thought like that.

"How do you even know that you don't like it? Did you ever try it?"

Conrad had, but he indeed didn't like it. He considered himself being ace and had been content with it until now.

Gavin turned around, and Conrad looked after him. "Let's go home. Maybe I'm just a little off for today," Gavin said.

Since Conrad didn't want to add something to this, they went home.

***

His bedroom seemed empty since Connor had left two weeks ago. The first nights had been hard for Conrad. He couldn't sleep.

He couldn't even crawl under Connor's blanket since his mother had cleaned everything up as Connor had left. Looking at his bed made Conrad sad. He turned to the other side, so he had not to look at Connor's bed.

Conrad always thought about Connor and always would, even if it couldn't be real.

This problem would be the death of him one day.

The thing with Gavin would be easy. Yes! But if he had learned something, it was, that not everything that looked easy was as easy. Just the thought about telling his parents about being with a guy was horrifying for him. His parents wouldn't deal with it and just forbid to see Gavin.

On the other hand: Conrad was sure, nothing would happen if he would try something out.

But... But...

***

The other day Gavin didn't talk to Conrad first. Conrad already thought he had damaged something, but within their first break, he came over to Conrad.

"Hey, what you're doing?"

Conrad had separated a bit since he wanted to smoke in secret. He shrugged. "Dunno. Waiting for you to say something?" Conrad replied.

Gavin looked still a little desperate. "I've been a dumbass."

"Maybe."

Gavin snorted.

While Conrad had leaned against the wall, he now approached Gavin. "Let's talk after school, okay?" he said, and Gavin nodded.

***

The last subjects had been a pain in the ass, and Conrad was happy as the school had ended. He walked down the street with Gavin. But they didn't talk. Conrad steered in the direction of the nearby park and searched for a free bench for them to sit.

As Conrad sat down and had placed his bag on the ground, Gavin joined him.

"So..." Conrad started. "You honestly think, we should start something and you think I've got a stick in my ass?"

Gavin seemed a little unsure where this was going.

Now Conrad looked directly at him. "Kiss me!" Conrad demanded, and Gavin looked at him as if he was going mad. "Kiss me, and if you still think you've got feelings for me, I might change my mind." Conrad was sure that Gavin had certain feelings for him, but not those which included an honest love-relationship.

He was taking a high risk with his assumptions, but he wanted to clear things out. Conrad had observed Gavin for so long. If Gavin would be honest to himself and if their friendship had any worth to him, Conrad's plan would work out.

"Conrad, I... You sure about this?" Gavin seemed confused.

"Yes!" He sounded as honest as he could.

Gavin looked at him while Conrad waited.

Then Gavin approached him by moving sideways on the bench. Gavin looked around while Conrad already noticed that his plan was about to work. He even closed his eyes and waited.

But nothing happened.

As he opened his eyes again, Gavin had turned away his glance and looked in his lap instead.

"I'm such an idiot," he said.

Now Conrad cocked his head. "Why?" he asked, and Gavin looked up.

"I love you, man. But not like this."

Conrad started grinning. "See... You're just as stupid as I thought."

Gavin lifted an eyebrow.

"I never thought you'd kiss me."

"You didn't?"

Conrad shook his head. "No! And I'm glad that my observability hit a bullseye. Otherwise, this would have ended very unpleasantly." He bit his lower lip, and now Gavin hit him on his shoulder, whereas Conrad started laughing.

"Fucking Dipshit!" Gavin mocked him and started to chuckle.

"How can someone just be that desperate?" Conrad still laughed.

"Watch your mouth, or I might think again!" Gavin said. But Conrad kept on laughing.

***

Over three years had passed since that day, and Conrad was still friends with Gavin.

That day had changed them. It had turned an acquaintance into a friendship. 

Conrad could trust Gavin. In the meantime, he knew that. But if Conrad thought about what risk he had taken back then, he would consider it now as a folly action.

Thank goodness that everything had worked out as planned. Now he couldn't imagine life without his friend.

And then... Gavin even had helped him with his biggest problem, even if it had happened in a very strange way... He helped him to get what he ever wanted.

"Fuck, I missed a book!" Conrad heard behind him the voice of Connor, who just came back in.

But Connor didn't come far. As he passed Conrad, his brother grabbed his arm and just pulled him towards him.

Connor looked surprised.

"Let's ditch lectures for today!" Conrad said, and Connor started grinning.

"What you're up to Mister?" he asked in a smug tone.

The edge of Conrad's mouth lifted. "We'll see... maybe you're gonna teach me some lessons, hm?" Conrad leaned his head forward to pull Connor into an intimate kiss. As he parted from him and kissed his neck, Connor sighed.

"What do you want to learn today then?"

Conrad lifted his head and replied to Connor's gaze. "You ever heard of the Lotus position?" Conrad kissed his cheek.

"I must confess I'm not well educated with the Kamasutra if that's what you mean."

Now Conrad started to chuckle and grabbed Connor by his bottom to lift him. "Don't worry... I know at least a bit to teach you then."

"Oh... so we're exchanging roles today." Connor grinned. "Well, then Mister Stern. I would be happy to learn from you..."

Connor didn't have to ask twice...


End file.
